


The Nightingale

by Natulcien



Category: A Role Playing Game
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Tragic Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etienne (18), ailesinin ısrarları kendi güç ve para hırsıyla birleşince Ophelia’ya (15) olan aşkına rağmen ikinci dereceden kuzeni Camille (17) ile evlenmiştir. Etienne ve Ophelia uzun süredir resmi davetler dışında herhangi bir şekilde, özellikle de zihin bağlarını kullanarak iletişim kurmamaktadır.</p>
<p>Keyword: Bağ Koşul: Masal!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Bu fanfiction, oynadığım bir frp oyununda, DMimiz (oyun yöneticisi) tarafından yaratılmış bir evrende geçmektedir ve kullandığım karakterler, DMimize aittir. İstenildiği takdirde kaldırılacaktır. Benim ne evren ne de karakterler hakkında hiç bir söz hakkım yoktur.
> 
> Çok yabancı kalmamanız amacıyla bir kaç kısa bilgi vereceğim.
> 
> Oynadığımız evren, eski ortaçağ havasında geçiyor hafif-fantastik. Karakterler soylu ve sosyetedirler, ancak Etienne'in ailesi daha zengin ve daha üst tabakadır. Etienne 6, Ophelia 3 yaşındayken tanışan ikili bir süre sonra (8-5 yaşlarında) telepatik bir bağlarının olduğunu keşfederler.
> 
> Bu bağın sebebini, hikayenin nasıl ilerleyeceğini bilmiyorum. En son oyunu oynadığımızda Etienne 11, Ophelia ise 8 yaşındaydı. Yazdığım hiç bir sahne oyunda geçmemiştir, tamamen benim hayal ürünümdür.
> 
> İlham alınan masal; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightingale_(fairy_tale)  
> Wallpaper; http://i106.photobucket.com/albums/m280/immortal_symbol/s1310k1310ld1310m.png  
> Soundtrack Listesi; (durdurmadan sonuna kadar çalabilirsiniz.) http://open.spotify.com/user/11100337465/playlist/5xegy5gDkp9v6kqoliH2y1

****

**The Gravel Road - The Village Soundtrack**

 

_Ölüyordum._

Ölüyordu.

_Biliyordu._

Biliyordum.

 

En derin arzularından ve korkularından hatta hayatını karartan yaralarından bahsederken bile ciddiyetini koruyan o hayran kaldığım gök mavisi bakışları bu sefer korku bürümüştü. Hiç görmediğim, göremeyeceğimi bildiğim kadar çırılçıplaktı bedeni ve ruhu.  İnce dudaklarını açtığında kabarcıklar çıkıyordu sadece, engin okyanusun dalgaları arasında kaybolan. Tuzun tadı, fosforun ve mercanların kokusu, ufukla bir olmuş masmavi, bulutsuz gökyüzü. Hissedebiliyordum, Etienne’in bedenini derinliklere çeken ölüm.

 

Kalplerin en derin köşelerinde saklanan acıların, yıldızsız, dolunaysız en önemlisi de umutsuz gecelerin, dinmeyen hasretlerin, çürüğün ve hastalığın, aşkı tatmadan, aşka doymadan göçüp giden yalnız ruhların koyu karanlığından benliğimi sıyırıp, gözlerimi açtığımda, bunun geceler boyunca rüyalarımı bölen karmaşık işaretler ve anlam veremediğim mesajlarla dolu kabuslarımdan biri olmadığının bilincindeydim. Gerçekti. Keskin ve soğuk bir bıçak, ince bir sızı, her sabah taktığım ve her akşam çıkardığım ıslak gözlerimi saklamayı beceremeyen gülücükler saçan porselen maske kadar gerçekti. Genzimden gelen hırıltılar süssüz ve bereketsiz taş duvarlar arasında yankılanırken, ayın pencereden sızan cılız ışıltısına çabucak uyum sağlayan göz bebeklerim sayesinde yurt odamda olduğumu algılamam ile kontrolsüz bir şekilde inip kalkan göğsüm yavaşça sakinleşti. Doğruldum. Baş ucumdaki abanoz komodinin üzerinde duran gaz lambasını buldum ve yaktım. Benim gece yarısı huzursuzluklarıma alışkın olan oda arkadaşım aniden var olan aydınlığa tepki olarak hafifçe homurdanıp, yatakta döndü ve masumane uykusuna kaldığı yerden devam etti. Bense, Etienne’in iyi olduğunu bilmeden gözlerimi bile kırpamazdım ve bundan emin olmanın tek yolu, onun zihnine ulaşabilmemdi.

 

Aramızdaki mesafeyi bilmiyordum. En iyi ihtimalle gördüklerim ve hissettiklerim anlamsız kuruntulardan ibaretse, yumuşak yatağında en kaliteli tüller ve ipekler arasında karısının koynunda mışıl mışıl uyuyorsa, yine de bunca zamandan sonra zihinsel bağımız yıpranmış, köprümüz çökmüş olabilirdi. Eğer umduğum gibi herhangi bir tehlike içerisinde değilse, kendimi oldukça komik ve uygunsuz bir duruma düşürecektim. ‘Seni rüyamda gördüm.’ Ucuz köylü kadınlarının başvurduğu numaralardan bir farkı yoktu. Güneşin doğmasını mı beklemeliydim yoksa önce Lucien’le konuşmayı mı denemeliydim? Peki ya hislerim? Parmak uçlarıma kadar titrememi sağlayan dehşet? Hayır, tereddüt etmeye vaktim yoktu.

 

Önce kendime gelmeliydim. Sıcacık yatağımdan kalktım. Ayaklarıma saten terliklerimi geçirdim, incecik geceliğimin altında titreyen çıplak omuzlarımı ise ipek sabahlığımla örttüm. Yaktığım gaz lambasını da elimi alarak koridora çıktım. Elimi yüzümü yıkamak üzere, içimden kimsenin karşıma çıkmamasını kuvvetle dileyerek, lavaboların yolunu tuttum. Soğuk suyla yeterince haşır neşir olduğumu düşündüğümde, yanıma bir tane almayı unuttuğum için, havlu yerine sabahlığımın ucuyla kurulandım. Temiz hava almak ve düşüncelerimi, aklımı toparlayabilmek umuduyla kaldığım katın demir parmaklıklı balkonuna çıktım. Derin bir nefes çektim, gözlerimi kapadım ve kırışıksız gökyüzünü canlandırdım gözlerimin önünde. Narin parmaklarımın ucuna doladığım simli gümüşi ipi çektim sertçe. Etienne’e uzandım, hayalimde.

 

*******

**Coldplay - Paradise**

_“Etienne!” Heyecandan yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuş Ophelia, bembeyaz karlar üzerinde, buz kesen soğuğa rağmen yaptırılan binicilik dersinden çıkan bir grup erkeğe doğru parlak bakır rengi saçlarının omuzlarında hoplamasına neden olacak şekilde koşturuyordu. Adını duyan ve seslenen kişinin heyecanlı ve büyüleyici tınısını tanıyan esmer çocuk, ona imrenerek bakan arkadaşlarının yanından başıyla hafifçe selam vererek ayrıldı. Yüzünde ortalık yerde bu şekilde çağırıldığı için memnuniyetsiz bir ifadeyle, yavaşlamış ve üstünü başını düzeltmekte olan küçüğe doğru ilerledi._

_“Ophelia.” dedi. Kızın koluna kibarca girmişti ancak yaş farkı ve aldıkları cinsiyetçi eğitimin de katkısıyla aralarında oluşan güç dengesizliğini de kullanarak Ophelia’yı bahçenin pek göze çarpmayan bir ağaç altına doğru çekeliyordu. “Bu kadar önemli olan da nedir?” diye sordu._

_“Buldum!” Etienne’in çatan kaşlarını umursamadan devam etti. “Nasıl kontrol edebileceğimizi biliyorum!” Bu konuşmanın, Etienne’le yakaladığı her kıymetli sohbet anı gibi, uzun süreceğini bildiğinden, sürüklendiği ağacın gölgelik kısmında kalan tahta banka, eteklerinin fırfırlarını taptaze açan kardelenler misali yaydırarak oturdu._

_“Tahmin ettiğim şeyden mi bahsediyorsun?” Ophelia’dan biraz uzağa, öne eğilip konuşmalarının oldukça sıradan gözükmesi için çabalayarak, rahat, yine de duruşundan ödün vermeden oturmayı başardı. Siyah, kıvırcık saçlarından bir tutam alnına düşmüştü. Bunu nasıl yapıyordu, diğer erkek çocuklarından farklı bir olgunluğa ve davranışa nasıl sahip olabiliyordu, kafa karıştırıcıydı._

_“Evet, henüz tam olarak hakim değilim ama nasıl geliştirip, keskinleştirebileceğimizi biliyorum.”_

_“Nasıl, nereden öğrendin?”_

_“Ben-” Ophelia duraksadı. “Rüyamda gördüm.”_

_Sömestr tatillerinden bu sabah dönmüş oldukları gerçeği ile, Etienne için Ophelia’nın bir aile bireyinden, muhtemelen anne veya babasından bu konuda yardım aldığını tahmin etmek pek zor olmamıştı. Fakat üstelememeyi tercih etti, kızın yalan söylemek için oldukça güçlü sebepleri olduğunun farkındaydı._

_“E, anlat o zaman.”_

_“Önce bana bir söz vermelisin, zorunda kalmadığımız sürece özelliğimizi birbirimizle iletişim dışında kullanmayacağız, tekniğini ise birbirimizle sadece kontrol amaçlı çalışacağız, değil mi?”_

_“Ophelia, bunları sana ilk ben söyledim zaten.”_

_“Olabilir, ancak senin ile benim zorunluluk kavramlarımız oldukça farklı. Bu sebeple aynı zamanda benim de kullanmayacağım bir durumda güçlerine başvurmanı istemiyorum.”_

_“Ha o zaman, Camille’i  kötü işlere bulaştırmak için kullanabilirim demektir?”_

_“Hayır!” Sinirlenen Ophelia, etrafta onları izleyen gözler olmadığından emin olup, sertçe Etienne’in bacağını tekmeledi. “Ben öyle bir şey yapacak biri değilim, umarım beni hala gereksiz laf kavgalarına giren, küçük bir çocuk gibi görmüyorsundur.”_

_Etienne, pantolonuna bulaşan karları temizlerken, derin bir iç çekti. Başka bir şehirde, farklı bir zamanda, yepyeni bir dünyada olsalardı keşke. Ophelia, henüz sekiz yaşındaki bu masum yürek, sosyetenin, toplumun bir kırılgan parçası, küçük hanımefendiye dönüşmek yerine, omuzlarına yüklenen sorumluluklar olmadan özgür bir şekilde ömrünün en tasasız geçmesi gereken yıllarını doya doya yaşayabilseydi. Etienne ise gelecek kaygısından uzak, daha on bir yaşındayken ailesinin sözlenmesi için baskıları olmadan, bütün o törenler, davetler ve resmi kıyafetlerin yokluğunda, içinden geldiği gibi davranabilseydi._

_“Tamam, söz veriyorum. Aynı sözü senin de tutacağını umuyorum.”_

_“Elbette.” diyerek yanıtladı Ophelia, aldığı cevaptan memnun. “Şimdi, gözlerini kapamanı istiyorum.” derken aynısını kendisi de yaptı.  “Masmavi bir gökyüzü hayal et, bulutsuz, kırışıksız ve kusursuz. Bir uçurtma, kırmızı ve mavi renklerde. Gümüşi simlerden, upuzun ve püsküllü bir kuyruğu var. Sakince, o kuyruğa uzan, ucundan yakala ve uçurtmanın seni bana getireceğini düşün.”_

_Ophelia’nın anlattıklarını teker teker zihninde canlandıran Etienne, bir düşünce duyumsamayı beklerken, kızın dil çıkaran şapşal suratı belirdiğinde gözlerini açtı. Karşısında Ophelia, onun başarısına ve şaşkınlığına gülümsüyordu. Elinde olmadan, bir anlığına da olsa ciddi tavrını bir kenara bırakıp, yürek sızlatan, uyandıran ve uykusuz bırakan gülümseye eşlik etti._

_“Tebrikler!” dedi Ophelia, geliştirdiği kontrol mekanizması henüz heyecanını gizlemeye yetecek ölçüde değildi, sesindeki Etienne’in hiç sönmemesini umduğu, ancak bir gün ket vurulacağını bildiği neşe, kendini ele veriyordu. “Tabii şimdilik yanlışlıkla başkasının zihnine girebileceğimiz veya sinyal gönderebileceğimiz için kalabalık ortamlarda denemememiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum.” diye ekledi, bilgiç bir tavırla._

_“Hayır Ophelia, malesef seninle sık sık yalnız ve gizli bir şekilde buluşup hakkımızda dedikodu çıkmasına izin veremem.” Özel bir güç kullanması gerekmeden kızın aklından geçenleri okuyabilen Etienne, Ophelia’nın mutsuzluğunu ele verecek şekilde düşen omuzlarına aldırmadan devam etmek için kendini zorladı. “Tekniğimizi meditasyonla geliştirip, ayda bir neler keşfettiğimizi ve ne kadar ilerlediğimizi kontrol etmek ve pratik yapmak için buluşabiliriz sanırım.” diye ekledi._

_Ophelia, Camille’in diktatörlüğünden etkilenen kızların ona yaklaşamaması, güzelliğinden ve ailesinden çekinen erkeklerin uzak durması sebebiyle bu okulda edinebildiği üç adet arkadaştan bir tanesini, Lucien’in ona karşı olan masumane hislerini kendine ve oğlana olan saygısı sebebiyle reddettiğinde ileride bir gün geri kazanmak umuduyla da olsa, kaybetmişti. Pazarlık yapacak durumda olmadığı için, başını hafifçe aşağı yukarı sallayarak Etienne’in şartlarını kabul ettiğini belirtti._

_Henüz bacaklarının bankta otururken basabileceği kadar uzamadığı yerleri bürümüş, sadece ikisinin küçük ayak izlerinin olduğu kar yığınına odaklandı deniz rengi bakışları. Bir hanımefendiye kesinlikle yakışmazdı o karları ellemek, havaya atıp altında dans etmek, yerlere yatıp vücudunun şeklini almasına izin vermek, bir top haline getirip yanında oturan çocuğun suratına fırlatmak. Ophelia hayal etti. Soğuğun acıttığı parmakları arasında şekillendirdiği kar topunu bir düşünce halinde yuvarladı ve Etienne’e uzattı._

_Aniden gözlerinin önünde beliren sahne, Etienne’i şaşırtıp, oturduğu yerde hafifçe zıplatsa da, Ophelia’nın ne yaptığını anladığında buruk bir hüzünle karışık mutlu oldu. Hayali karlardan, hayali bir avuç alıp, hayali bir topa dönüştürüp, Ophelia’ya gönderdi._

_Zihinlerinde, kalplerinde, ruhlarında oynadılar kar topunu ve beraber süslediler devasa kardan adamlarını, konuşmadan, oturdukları banktan kıpırdamadan, gözleri bazen açık, bazen kapalı. Bir sonraki ders vakti gelene kadar..._

*******

 

Yapamıyordum.

Ulaşamıyordum.

Dokunamıyordum.

Olmuyordu.

Kahretsin, olmuyordu.

Nerede?

Neredesin?

Etienne.

Etienne.

Etie-

 

Gözlerimi açtığımda, okulun bir kasaba hastanesinden daha donanımlı revirindeydim. Uzandığım sedyenin yanı başında endişeli bir şekilde beni süzen, oda ve tek arkadaşım duruyordu. “Ophelia, iyi misin?” diyerek ayaklandı kendime geldiğimi fark ettiğinde. Uykusuz gecelerde okumak veya bir melodi mırıldanmak için balkona çıkmayı tercih ettiğimi bilen Helen, sabah uyanıp beni yatakta veya kahvaltıda göremediğinde ne kadar korktuğunu, solgun ve son bir senede oldukça zayıflamış bedenimi balkonda neredeyse cansız denebilecek bir halde bulduğunda nasıl apar topar en yakındaki öğrencilerden yardım isteyip, beni buraya taşıdığını anlattı. O hemşireyi çağırmaya giderken, hafif bir gülümsemeyle Helen’e teşekkür ettim. Saati sorduğumda, “Öğle vakti.” diyerek cevap verdi.

 

Bayılmış olmalıydım. Kendimi bir şekilde daha önce varlığından haberdar olmadığım sınırlarımın ötesine zorlamıştım. Mesafeden dolayı mıydı, yoksa aramızda başka bir engel mi vardı, bilmiyordum. Ölmüş olma ihtimalini aklıma dahi getirmek istemiyordum. Gözlerimi kapatıp bir daha denesem de, aramızdaki bağa rağmen değil nerede olduğunu bilmediğim Etienne’e, hemen yan odadaki Helen’in zihnine ulaşabilecek kadar odaklanabilecek takatim yoktu. Şuan en ufak bir bilgi kırıntısı edinebilmek için yapabileceğim tek bir şey kalmıştı, Lucien ile konuşmak. İstemsiz bir şekilde yüzümü ekşittim.

 

“Hemşire gidebileceğini söyledi, ancak yediklerine ve uyku düzenine dikkat etmen gerekliymiş.” dedi, içeriden gelen Helen. Benim zeki arkadaşım, sabahlıkla dolaşmamam için elbiselerimden birini de getirmişti kaşla göz arasında. Helen’in de yardımıyla giyindim. Koluma girdi. Beyazdan başka bir rengin zor bulunacağı odadan çıkarak, koridorun sonuna kadar benimle yürüdü. Koridorun sonunda kolundan çıktığımda, hiç şaşırmış gözükmüyordu.

 

“Üzgünüm, halletmem gereken bir şey var ancak sana açıklayamam.” dedim mahcup bir tonla.

 

Helen, klasik anlayışlı bakışlarına ek olarak hafifçe başını salladı. “Etienne ile mi alakalı?” diye sordu.

 

Henüz yedi yaşlarımızda, ben gelecekte oluşacak hislerimizden ve bağımızdan bile habersizken, ‘Etienne ile çok yakışıyorsunuz, sen ondan hoşlanıyor musun?’ sorusunu bana yönelten, tanıdığım bütün insanlar içinde Etienne’den sonra beni en çok anlayan arkadaşımın bu sorusuna ve olgunluğuna şaşırmamıştım. “Evet.” diyerek onayladım, kimseye söylemeyeceğinden emin olduğum için.

 

“İyi şanslar.” diledi. O, koridorun diğer ucuna doğru gözden kaybolurken, bense devasa demir, gri kapılardan geçerek taze ilkbahar çiçeklerinin göz alıcı renklerle bezediği bahçeye çıktım. Altın sarısı, kıvır kıvır saçların gözlerime, sahte gülüşmelerin ise kulaklarıma takılması uzun sürmedi. Bahçenin en güzel köşesinde, en kalabalık cam çardağında, okulun en popüler ve en yakışıklı çocuğu oturuyordu, Lucien. Minik adımlarla gruba yaklaşırken, ona geldiğimi fark etti. Etrafını sarmış kikirdeyen kız grubunu başının tek bir hareketiyle gönderdi. Sözde hanımefendiler yanımdan geçerken attıkları nefret dolu bakışlarını yeterince kamufle edemezken, kıskanılmaya uzun zaman önce alışmış, umursamaz bir şekilde yürümeye devam ettim. Çardağın kapısından girdiğimde, ayağa kalktı. “Ooo Ophelia, seni görmek büyük bir şeref.” derken eğildi, ve kibar bir şekilde elimi öptü. Hemen yanını işaret etti. Gösterdiği yerden biraz daha uzağa oturmayı tercih ettim.

 

Yüzüne kendinden memnun, çarpık bir sırıtış yerleşmişti. Ayağına geldiğim için mutluydu. Yıllar önce, utangaç bir tavırla, kekeleyerek beni dansa davet eden masum çocuğu bu halde görmek, canımı acıtıyordu. Gözlerindeki ışığın sönmesinde ufacık da olsa benim de bir kabahatim olduğunu bilmek, onu görmeyi dayanılmaz bir hale getiriyordu.

 

“Lucien.” dedim derin bir nefes alırken. “Nasılsın?” diyerek devam ettim. Ona Etienne hakkında nasıl soru soracağıma dair ne bir fikrim ne de cesaretim vardı.

 

*******

 

_‘Ophelia!’_

_Geniş ahşap masanın dört kenarına dizilmiş, yanlarında bir virtüözün çaldığı hoş melodiler eşliğinde bol proteinli, az nişastalı akşam yemeklerini yiyen Meluris Ailesi’nin bütün gözleri, oturduğu sandalyede hafifçe zıplamasıyla en büyük kızlarına dönmüştü._

_“Ophelia, bir şey mi oldu tatlım?” diye sordu annesi, ona zihin kontrolünün sırlarını öğreten kadın, Apolina, kuşkulu bir şekilde._

_“Bir şey yok anneciğim, okuldan verdikleri bir ödev vardı, unutmuşum da, onu hatırladım. Özür dilerim.”_

_Hizmetçiler ve virtüöz de dahil olmak üzere odadaki herkesin tek kaşı çalışkan kızın böyle bir şeyi unutmuş olmasına duydukları şaşkınlıkla kalkarken, Ophelia huzursuz görünmemek için kendini zorlayarak yemeğine kaldığı yerden devam etti._

_‘Ben ondan daha iyi çalıyorum.’_

_‘O zaman bizim için sen çalmalısın, Etienne.’_

_‘Hah, paranız yetmez.’_

_Kilometrelerce uzakta, koyu pastel renklerde döşenmiş odasında, yalnız bir şekilde gece mavisi saten çarşaflar serili yatağının üzerinde oturan Etienne, yaptığı hatanın karşı tarafın derin sessizliği olmaksızın da farkında, kaşlarını çatıp, elini yüzüne götürdü. Düşünerek, söyleyeceklerini ölçüp biçerek, tartarak konuşmak artık onun için çocuk oyuncağıydı. Ancak düşünmeden önce düşünmek diye bir şey varsa bile, henüz o raddeye ulaşamamıştı ve Ophelia ile kurduğu her zihin kontağının en az yarısında benzer bir duruma düşüyordu._

_‘Özür dilerim Ophelia, öyle demek istemedim.’_

_Ophelia, boğazına takılı kalan son lokmasını yutmak için insan üstü bir çaba harcıyordu.  Arkadaştan öte gördüğü o kişinin zaman zaman duyumsadığı kırıcı düşüncelerine artık alışmış olmasına rağmen her seferinde farklı bir yerden ve daha derinden acıtmayı becerebiliyordu. ‘Önemli değil.’ mesajını göndermeye yeltense bile, Etienne’in onun yaralarını görebildiğini biliyordu ve bu onun tarif edilemez zevkle karışık bir hüzün hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Etienne, kendini suçlu hissettiğinde, daha da bir kırılıyordu.  Ophelia’nın daha fazla üzülmesine sebep olduğunda bu sefer Etienne mutsuz oluyordu._

_Hayat bazen çok karışıktı._

_“İzninizle, ben odama çekilmek istiyorum. Şu bahsettiğim ödevim için hazırlanmam gerekiyor.” dedi, izin beklemeden sandalyesini arkaya doğru iterken. Dört kızlarının dördünde de beliren, birbirlerinden farklı ve garip davranışlara artık alışmış olan anne ve babası, ardından da kardeşleri Ophelia’ya “İyi geceler.” dilediler._

_Ophelia, alçak topuklu ayakkabılarıyla tıkır tıkır şatonun taş merdivenlerinden çıktı. İki yıl öncesine kadar kardeşi Jeanne ile paylaştığı, ancak ders çalışırken onu rahatsız ettiği gerekçesiyle -ki kardeşi,  her ne kadar çok sevse de, dikkat dağınıklığı sorunu ile boğuştuğu ve bir hanım efendiden çok bir görgü ve etikten bir haber bir köylü gibi davranmakta ısrar ettiği için bu oldukça geçerli ve yalansız bir sebepti-  ayırdığı şarap, lacivert, temiz deniz mavisi  ve gümüş renklerinin zevkli bir dekorasyonuyla döşenmiş  odasının kapısını arkasından sıkıca kapatıp, küçükken bir taht olarak düşünüp kraliçecilik oyunları oynadığı işlemeli ve kıvrımlı rahat sandalyeye çöktü._

_‘Etienne, beni yemek saatinde rahatsız etmek için geçerli bir sebebin vardır diye umuyorum.’_

_‘Şey… Aslında...’ Etienne’in geçerli değil, konuşmaktan rahatsız olmadığı yegane kişinin Ophelia olması dışında hiç bir sebebi yoktu.  ‘Yeni bir beste çalıştım, onu dinlemek istersin diye düşünmüştüm.’_

_Yine de bu düşünce, yalan değildi. Kemanından çıkan her tını, Ophelia içindi. Parmakları tellerin üzerinde gezindiğinde hayalinde beliren Ophelia, onun ilham perisiydi.  Çaldığı notaların, her geçen gün yüreğinin bir parçasını daha ele geçiren sevgi misali, büyüdükçe güzelleşen Ophelia’nın zarif kulaklarına ulaşması tek emeliydi. Bir zamanlar, ilk zamanlar, sadece rahatlamak, hüzünlerini ve acılarını unutmak için uzandığı arşeyi artık  sözcüklere dökemediği, gırtlağından çıkacak kelimelerin yaratacağı sarsıntılara hazır ve cesur olmadığı duygularını dökebilmek için alıyordu artık eline._

_‘İsterim.’_

**David Garett - Caprice No:24**

 

_Ophelia,  havada  parmaklarıyla önceleri yavaş, ardından giderek hızlanan bir ritim tutturdu._

_‘Senin eğlenceli şarkılar çalıştığını gördüğümde seviniyorum. Özgün yorumunu da beğendim Etienne, çok güzel.’_

_‘Senin kadar değil.’_

_Şu anda annesi veya kardeşlerinden biri çat kapı odasına dalsaydı eğer, Ophelia’yı nedensiz bir şekilde oturduğu sandalyede yüzü saçlarından bile daha koyu bir ton kızıla bürünmüş, suratında aptal bir sırıtışla bulacağından ötürü, kızın akıl sağlığından şüphe ederlerdi._

_‘Güzel olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?’_

_‘Aklımın kıvrımlarını ezbere biliyorsun. Ayrıca bu sadece benim düşüncem değil, okulda hayran bakışlarını üzerinden alamayan bütün erkeklerin farkında olduğu bir gerçek.’_

_‘Kıskançlık mı seziyorum?’_

_‘Hayır.’_

_Doğruydu. Etienne, başka hiç bir erkeğin ne kadar deneseler de, çabalasalar da, bütün servetlerini ortaya dökseler de,  uğruna ölseler de, öldürseler de, elde edemeyecekleri o gurur verici, değerini bilemeyeceği, kırılgan, zarif, özel şeye sahip olduğunun farkındaydı. Ophelia’nın aşkına._

_‘Neden yemekte değildin?’_

_Düşünce akışının gittiği yerden memnun olmadığından, özellikle Etienne’in devasa egosunun daha da şişmemesi için konuyu değiştirmeyi tercih etmişti  Ophelia._

_‘Yine Lucien’le uğraşmak istemedim.’_

_‘O senin kardeşin Etienne, böyle düşünmen çok yanlış.’_

_‘Sen de bazen Jeanne için benzer şeyler düşünüyorsun.’_

_‘Etienne, ikisinin farklı  olduğunu biliyorsun.’_

_‘Evet, ancak Lucien hala seni elinden aldığım inancına sahip. Beni artık abisi olarak gördüğünden bile emin değilim.’_

_‘Hala mı?’_

_Ağır bir suçluluk duygusu dalgası, Ophelia’nın üzerine çöktü. En sevdiği abi ve kardeşin arasına girmek hayatta arzu edeceği en son şey olsa da, bu günahın ağırlığını omuzlarında yük olarak taşıyordu._

_‘Daha ne yapabilirim bilmiyorum Etienne. Konuşmayı, uzak durmayı, hiç bir şey olmamış gibi davranmayı, her şeyi, lanet olsun aklıma gelen her şey denedim. Lucien’e ne kadar değer verdiğimi sen de biliyorsun.’_

_Ophelia’nın lanet okuması hiç duyulmamışken, aklından geçirmesi bile özel bir durumdu. Etienne, konu kardeşi olduğu için, kızın çaresizliğini paylaşıyordu. İkisinin de elinden, Lucien’in bir gün  istediği aşkı, layık olduğu mutluluğu bulacağını ümit etmekten başka bir şey gelmiyordu._

_‘Bilmiyorum Ophelia. Bilmiyorum.’_

_Ophelia, bilmediğini biliyordu._

_‘Ben senin için çaldım, sen de benim için söyler misin Ophelia?’_

_Ve Ophelia, aşkını şakıdı._

**Adale - One and Only**

 

*******

 

**Tom Odell - Another Love**

 

“Seni bana ne getirdi Ophelia?”

 

Lucien, zarif bir hareketle alnımdan gözlerimin önüne düşen bir tutam saçı düzeltmeye yeltendiyse de, birazcık geriye çekilip oturduğum yerde rahatsızca kıpırdandığımda eli havada kaldı. Tırnaklarını etine sertçe geçirerek, yumruğunu sıktı, elini gerisin geri cebine soktu. Bir anlığına Yunan tanrılarının kusursuz büstlerini andıran porselen görünümdeki yüzü ekşidi.

 

“Abin hakkında.”

 

Bir gölgelenme bekliyordum Lucien’in ifadesinde, belki bir anlığına uzağa dalacak bakışlar, düşecek bir surat veya en azından çatan kaşlar. Aksine bir sırıtış, kulaklarına kadar varan, nahoş bir zevk ve acıyla karman çorman, zorlama bir sırıtış yayıldı suratına. “Neden Etienne’i soruyorsun Ophelia, biliyorsun ki o artık evli bir adam. Senin gibi bir hanımefendiye hiç yakışmıyor evli biri hakkında sorular sormak.” diye cevap verdi bana, dalga geçercesine.  Yıllardır ağzına almadığı abi kelimesi yerine, Etienne demesi, artık garip gelmiyordu. Cevap vermedim. Vereceğim cevabın ikimizi de derinden yaralayacağını biliyordum. Sessizliğimi fark etmemiş gibi yaparak devam etti. “Ne bilmek istiyorsun Etienne hakkında, ne kadar mutlu olduğunu mu?”

 

“Aslında-” Duraksadım. Gözlerimi, taze çimenler yeşili ve ilkbahardan daha güzel gözlerine diktim. “Başına kötü bir şey gelmiş olmasından korkuyorum.” diye devam ettim. Kısacık bir anlığına da olsa, bakışlarında yakaladığım o parıltı bana endişelerimde haklı olduğumu söylüyordu. Zihnine girip, istediğim bilgileri almamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum. Yapamazdım,  Lucien’e bunu yapamazdım. Ona bir daha zarar vermeye katlanamazdım, yıllar önce kekeleyerek beni sevdiğini söyleyen çocuğa.

 

“Hala aşıksın ona değil mi?” Yaklaştı. Gerçi çekilmedim, bir zayıflık belirtisi göstermek istemiyordum. Misk kokan nefesini tenimde hissedebiliyordum. Ağaçların arkasından, çalıların arasından, kapılardan, pencerelerden hatta bacalardan bizi imrenerek gözleyen bakışların ürpertisi tüylerimi diken diken etti.

 

“Evet.”

“Evli olmasına rağmen?”

“Evet.”

“Seni sevip, ümitlendirip, sana sahip olacak kadar cesareti olmamasına rağmen.”

“Evet.”

 

Yavaşça benden uzaklaştı.  “Anlıyorum.” dedi. Anladığını biliyordum. Hiç bir zaman elde edemeyeceğin birini sevmenin, hiç bir zaman senin olmayacağını bildiğin birine aşık olmanın ne demek olduğunu bildiğini, biliyordum.

 

“Bunu nasıl beceriyorsun?” diye sordu. “Neyi?” diyerek cevap verdim, şaşkınlığımı gizleyemeden.

 

“Bu kadar güçlü durmayı, kendinden ödün vermemeyi, nasıl ayakta duruyorsun?”

 

Gülümsedim. “Şuan sana, onu soruyorum değil mi? Belki de senin düşündüğün gibi biri değilimdir.”

 

Yankılanan, camların sarsılmasına, benimse titrememe sebep olan sesli, deli bir kahkaha attı. Rahat bir hareketle, bir bacağını diğerinin üstüne attı. Bir kaç dakikalığına ödün verdiği o soğuk ve karizmatik görüntüsüne geri kavuşmuştu.

 

“Haber bu sabah geldi.”

“Ne haberi?” dedim. Kulak kesilmiştim.

 

“Camille onu terk etmiş.”

 

Kalbim hızlandı, göğüs kafesimden, kemiklerimin ve ciğerlerimin arasından fırlayacak gibi. Çıkmak istiyordu, uçmak. Kanatlanmak, sahibinin sıcacık avuçları arasında yerini bulmak.

 

“Babası taşınabilir bütün mal varlıklarını alıp, yurt dışına kaçtıktan sonra maddi durumlarının yerle bir olduğunu biliyorsundur.”

 

Biliyordum, ama sesimi çıkarmadım. Sesinde, yüzünde, duruşunda, davranışlarında anlam veremediğim bir farklılık vardı o kendini beğenmiş havasının altında.

 

“Bir de, hasta bir kocayla uğraşmak istemediğini söylemiş ve annesinin yanına dönmüş. Etienne ölüyor Ophelia, ölüyor…”

 

Hatırlamıyorum. Nasıl koşarak yanından ayrıldığımı, bahçeden ne halde geçtiğimi, görevlileri gitmem gerektiğine dair nasıl ikna ettiğimi, nereden bir at arabası bulduğumu, ne düşündüğümü. Hiç bir şey hatırlamıyorum.

 

*******

**Adale - Set Fire to the Rain**

 

_Bugünün geldiğine inanamıyordu._

_Etienne evleniyordu._

_Etienne onunla, biricik Ophelia’sıyla evlenmiyordu. Sevdiği, öptüğü, saçlarını okşadığı. Birlikte büyüdüğü, beraber olgunlaştığı, arkadaşı, sırdaşı, aşkı.  Anlamak, ifade etmek için hiç bir zaman kelimelere ihtiyaç duymadığı. Tek bir beden değil ancak tek bir zihin olabildiği. Ne kadar uzakta olursa olsun, her zaman içini ferahlatan, destek olan, gülümseten. Bir gün bir yolunu bulacağına söz verdiği. Sade düğün davetiyelerinde Etienne’inkinin hemen yanında isminin yazması gerekirken annesinin çekinerek gösterdiği şahşahlı bir zarfta Meluris Ailesi olan Ophelia’sıyla evlenmiyordu._

_Etienne, Camille’le evleniyordu._

_“Ophelia.” Annesi son on dakikadır ısrarla kapıyı çalmaya ve adını seslenmeye devam ediyordu. “Ophelia!” Kızının, kendine bir şey yapmasından korkuyor olmalıydı. Birazdan, babasını çağıracak, kapıyı kırmasını isteyecekti. “Geliyorum.” diye seslendi aynada kendini süzen Ophelia, bunların hiçbirinin gerçekleşmesi için bir sebep olmadığını belirtmek istercesine. Yumuşacık, saten eldivenlerini taktı ve iki sıralı sade inci kolyesini incecik boynuna doladı. Kapıyı açtı._

_Annesi, küçük bir şaşkınlık iniltisi koy verdi. Ophelia, porselen tenini ve henüz oluşmaya başlamış vücut hatlarını ortaya çıkaran bembeyaz, işlemesiz bir elbise içerisinde, hafif bir makyaj yapmış, bakır saçları düzgün bukeler halinde çıplak omuzlarına dökülmüş, bir gelin misali karşısında duruyordu. Deniz rengi gözlerinden kararlılık okunuyordu._

_“Ne diyeceğini biliyorum.” dedi, henüz kendine gelememiş annesinin konuşmasına fırsat vermeden. “Bu şekilde gitmem oldukça uygunsuz. Ancak hayatımda ilk ve muhtemelen son defa, sen izin versen de vermesen de bir şekilde yolunu bulup o düğüne giderek, uygunsuz bir şey yapacağım. Hiç kimsenin ne düşüneceği, hakkımda ne dedikodular çıkacağı, Camille’in ne kadar çıldıracağı umurumda değil. O mihrapta, bir gün onun yanında ben duruyor olmalıydım. Etienne’de bunu biliyor. Ve ben ona bir kez daha hatırlatacağım, hırsı yüzünden mutluluğundan vazgeçtiğini.”_

_Ophelia, eteklerini hafifçe kaldırarak şatonun merdivenlerinden dimdik duruşuyla indi. Babasının ve kardeşlerinin herhangi bir yorumda bulunmasına izin vermeden, kapının önünde kendilerini bekleyen at arabasına bindi._

_~_

_Bu davet için dünyanın çeşitli yerlerinde aylarca yol katederek toplanmış orkestra, özellikle yerleştirmiş bir köşedeki tahta platformun üzerinde klasik bir vals müziği çalıyordu. Tapınakta yeminlerini eden çift, kutlamanın yapılacağı gül bahçesine teşrif etmiş, gülümseyerek tebrik eden davetlilere geldikleri için ne kadar memnun olduklarını söylüyor, şeref dağıtıyorlardı. Bir kaç kişi, özenle hazırlanan dans pisti boş kalmasın diye hımbıl bir şekilde birbirlerinin etrafında dönüyorlardı. Ülkenin, Prens’in vaftiz töreninden sonra gördüğü en büyük ve en görkemli açık büfenin başında, yetişkinler, ekonomik olarak sıkıntılı olan son zamanlarda nadir bulunan tatlıların bolluğundan gözü dönmüş çocuklarını uzak tutmak için çabalıyorlardı. Gelin ve damadın ailesi, misafirlerin getirdiği düğün hediyelerini kabul ediyordu. Lucien, sıranın ona geldiği konusundaki ısrarlardan bunalmış, bir köşede içkisini yudumluyordu._

_Tebrik ve teşekkür etme sırası Meluris Ailesine geldiğinde, Etienne, hayatı boyunca takmak zorunda kaldığı en sert ifadeye bürünmeye hazırlanıyordu ki, Ophelia’nın aralarında olmadığını gördüğünde, omuzlarından büyük bir yükün kalktığını hissetti. Eşi, Camille’in ise bu durumdan hiç memnun olmadığı “Ophelia, gelmedi mi? Ah bu mutlu günümüzde yanımızda olmasını ne kadar da isterdim.” derken sesinin aldığı o iç gıdıklayıcı, sinir bozucu halden anlaşılıyordu._

_Bayan Meluris’in tereddütle, “Aslında geldi ama… Sanırım arkadaşlarının yanında.” diye verdiği cevabın ardından, Etienne’in içini bir korku kapladı. Parmak uçlarında yükselip, kalabalığa göz gezdirmesine rağmen Ophelia’nın her yerde tanıyacağı etkileyici suretinin gözüne çarpmaması endişelerini arttırdı. Ortalarda olmayan bir Ophelia, hiçbir zaman iyiye alamet değildi. Şüphelerinde sonuna kadar haklı olduğu, orkestranın aniden çalmayı durdurmasıyla doğrulandı. Koca bahçe, derin bir sessizliğe gömüldü. Etienne, istemesiz bir şekilde platformun yerleştirildiği tarafa döndüğünde, başından aşağı kaynar sular döküldü._

_“Çok değerli misafirler, hoş geldiniz.” Çalgıların hemen önünde, güzeller güzeli Ophelia, beyazlar içindeki Ophelia duruyordu. Kalabalık içinden fısıldaşmaların sebep olduğu bir uğultu yükseldi. Ancak herkes, bu ilginç rezilliğin nasıl sonuçlanacağını merak ettiğinden, kısa bir süre içinde azalarak söndü._

_“Öncelikle, mutlu çiftimizi gönülden tebrik etmek istiyorum. İkisi de aynı okulda okuduğum, aynı sınıfları paylaştığım ve en önemlisi beraber büyüdüğüm, çok sevdiğim arkadaşlarım.”_

_‘Ophelia, ne yapıyorsun?’_

_“Damadımız Etienne, bu özel günlerinde benden sizlere bir şarkı söylememi rica etti.”_

_‘Ophelia, in oradan!’_

_“Ben de haddim olmayarak kabul ettim.”_

**Adale - Rolling in the Deep**

_Hafif bir gitar sesi duyuldu. Ardından, kaşla göz arasında her biri kendi alanında usta olarak bilinen orkestra üyeleriyle konuşup, isteğini uygulamaları için ikna etmeyi başaran Ophelia, kalbi kadar çıplak ve kalbi kadar güzel, muhteşem sesiyle şarkısını söylemeye başladı._

_‘Ophelia!’_

_Camille’in “Biri onu durdursun!” diye tiz bir şekilde attığı çığlıklar, Ophelia’nın büyüleyici sesinin altında boğularak eridi. Açık havada bile yankılanarak, her kulağa erişen, her kalbe dokunan, yürek dağlayan, hüzünlere boğan, umutları yeşerten, kızdıran ve ağlatan, bülbülleri susturan, bulutları durduran, yağmuru dindiren, bereket getiren, gün doğuran, şafak söken, sızı dindiren, çatışma kazandıran, savaş başlatan, barış getiren, sadece bir Siren’e ait olabilecek derecede hipnotize edici, mükemmel tını karşısında, insanlar istemsiz bir şekilde sevdiklerine  uzanmış, dişlerini sıkmış, tırnaklarını avuç içlerine geçirmiş, en yakınlarındaki sandalyeye çökmüşlerdi._

_‘Ophelia.’ Zihninde yankılanan bu ses ne kadar tanıdık ve ne kadar yabancıydı. Nasıl hem bu kadar yakın hem de bu kadar uzak olabiliyordu. Huzur veriyor, aynı zamanda içinde köpüren dev dalgaların oluşmasına sebep oluyordu. Sakindi ama kızgındı. Sevgi doluydu ancak yalancıydı. ‘Ophelia, neden?’_

_‘Bu soruyu benim sormam gerekiyor.’_

_‘Benim nedenlerimi biliyorsun.’_

_Ne şarkıya, ne de sesine yansıtsa da Ophelia sinirden zangır zangır titriyordu. Kimsenin bunu görebilecek kadar sahneye yakın olmaması, büyük bir şanstı._

_‘Fazladan midene indireceğin bir kaç dilim pasta, seni kaşındırmayacak kadar yumuşak ve cepleri altınlarla dolu bir takım elbise, daha büyük bir şato, daha fazla hizmetçi, daha sağlam bir statü. Ne zaman bu kadar ucuz birine dönüştün Etienne?’_

_‘Ophelia, sebebin sadece para olmadığını, ailemin itibarı-’_

_‘Yeter, bu saçmalıkları daha fazla dinlemek istemiyorum. Bakalım, kardeşin ile evlendiğimde ailenin itibarına ne olacak. Lucien’in kabul edeceğini, hatta balıklama atlayacağını biliyorsun, aradan geçen onca seneye rağmen. Sende, onda olan cesaretin ve yüreğin bir gramı bile yok.’_

_‘Yapmayacağını biliyorum Ophelia, bana kardeşimle oynamayacağına dair söz vermiştin.’_

_‘Sen de benim olacağına dair söz vermiştin!’_

_‘Evet, ancak sen benim aksime sözlerini tutan, dürüst ve iyi yürekli birisin.’_

_‘Yapmayacağım, ancak Lucien’e, senin hayatında herhangi birine, hatta kendine olan saygından bile çok daha fazla değer verdiğim için. Seni hak etmiyorum oyunlarına başlama lütfen. Artık taktığın maskesin. Ben bir zamanlar o maskenin altında var olan çocuğa aşık olmuştum. Sen, o çocuğu öldürdün.’_

_‘Bir maske ne kadar sevebilirse, o kadar seviyorum seni Ophelia. Özür dilerim, böyle olduğu, böyle olması gerektiği, sana yaşattığım her şey, her şey için, özür dilerim.’_

_‘Özür dilerim...’_

_‘Seni seviyorum...’_

_‘Seni seviyorum...’_

_‘Özür dilerim...’_

_Ophelia şarkısını söyledi._

_Düşünceler birbirine karıştı._

_Düşünceler birbirine karıştı._

_Aşk birbirine karıştı._

_Alevlendi._

_Zihinler bir oldu._

_Ophelia şarkısını söyledi._

_Sessizlik. Ophelia’nın zihninin ona sonsuza kadar kapandığını bildiği kapıları._

_Sessizlik. Efsunlu bir rüyadan uyanan, elleri kanayana kadar alkışlamaya devam edebilecek kalabalık. Lucien’in kolunda platformdan inen güzeller güzeli, beyazlar içindeki Ophelia._

_Hırıltı. Camille’in, en özel günün çalınmasını öfke ve kıskançlık içinde karşılayan karısının çıkardığı anlamsız  tiz, çirkin, kulak tırmalayan gürültüler._

**_***_ **

**Let Her Go  - Passenger**

 

“Açın kapıyı! Açın!”

 

Bakımsızlıktan uzamış çimenler, en son ne zaman budandığı belli olmayan şekilsiz ağaçlar ve susuzluktan kurumuş çiçekler arasında, eteklerimi toplamış, hayatımdaki en hızlı deparı atarken, bir yandan da avazım çıktığı kadar bağırıyordum. İstemsiz bir şekilde yoluma çıkan hiç bir görevli olmaması dikkatimi çekmiş olsa da, son bir yılda maddi olarak düşüşe geçen Rosellas ailesi şu an umursadığım en son şeydi. Dayandığım tahta kapıyı sert bir şekilde yumrukladım.

 

“Ne olursunuz açın kapıyı. Lütfen, onu son bir kez görmem gerek.”

 

Dizlerimin üzerine çöktüm.

 

“Lütfen.”

 

Çift kanatlı, demir menteşeli, ahşap kapı, ağır bir hareket ve uzun zamandır yağlanmadığını belli eden bir gıcırtıyla iki yana doğru aralandı.

 

“Etienne!”

 

Kapıyı kimin açtığı, hatta arkasında ve yolumda kimsenin olmamasına rağmen, nasıl aralandığı umurumda değildi. Devasa şatoda, yatak odalarının olması gerektiğini düşündüğüm ikinci kata çıkmak için, merdivenleri tırmandım düşe kalka. Engel olduklarını, hızımı kestiklerini, fark ettiğim anda, soğuk taşlarda üşüyen ayaklarıma rağmen çıkarıp, bir köşeye fırlattım topuklu ayakkabılarımı. Uzun koridor ve kapalı kapılarla karşılaştığımda, Etienne’e seslendim. Hiç bir cevap gelmemesi, umutsuzluğumda boğazıma kadar gömüldüğüm bir bataklık misali boğulmama sebep oluyorduysa da, çırpınışlarıma devam ettim. İlk bakışta dikkatimi çekmemiş, koridorun en sonunda duran, özel bir kadife ile kaplanmış kapıya koştum.

 

İçerideydi. Beyazlar içindeki odada yapayalnızdı, her zaman en iyi arkadaşı olmuş ayakları dibindeki kemanını saymazsak. Her zamankinden de daha solgundu beyaz teni. Çok nadir inip kalkıyordu göğüs kafesi. Kömür karası, acı siyahı saçlarının bir çoğu dökülmüştü. İnce el bilekleri, incecik kalmıştı. Ölüyordu. Kapının açılmasını beklemiyor olmalıydı ki, içeri girdiğimde son kalan gücüyle olduğum tarafa doğru döndü. Yüzünde değil belki ama, ışıksız kalmış gök rengi gözlerindeki ince hüznü hissedebiliyordum. Telaşla, yatağın kenarına koştum.

 

“Doktor, bir doktor bulmalıyız.” dedim cılız bir sesle. Ne nereden bir doktor bulabileceğime dair bir fikrim, ne de yanından bir saniye bile ayrılabilecek gücüm olmamasına rağmen.

 

Başını, onaylamaz bir şekilde sağa sola salladı. “Burada kal.” diyebildi. Ya da düşünebildi. Rengi kaçmış dudakları o kadar hafif hareket etmişlerdi ki, aradaki farkı anlayamamıştım. Onaylarcasına elini tuttum, sıkıca. Ne zaman ağlamaya başladığımı bilmiyordum. Yanaklarımdan süzülen yaşlar, köprücük kemiklerime, beyaz elbisemin dantellerine ve soğuk mermere damlıyorlardı teker teker

 

“Son bir kez, şarkı söyler misin, benim için?” diye fısıldadı.

 

Etienne gözlerini kapadı. Ve Ophelia aşkını şakıdı.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction olarak değerlendirilir mi bilmiyorum ama, bu iki karakterin potansiyel hikayesini YAZMAK ZORUNDAYDIM. Kabul edilmediği takdirde de, keywordten çıkarabilirim.


End file.
